A fairing is a member or structure whose primary function is to produce a smooth outline and to reduce aerodynamic drag. A fairing can join two surfaces so that the external surfaces blend smoothly. Fairings can be used on vehicles of all types, from motorcycles to airplanes, as well as on the exterior of other structures, such as buildings. For example, fairings can be used to cover otherwise open areas on the exterior of a vehicle or structure. A fairing also can be used to cover equipment or components installed on a vehicle that require periodic access.
As a specific example, a large fairing surface can be installed on some airplanes underneath the fuselage near the attachment point of the wings. One some airplanes, auxiliary equipment, such as a pressurization and environmental control system, inert gas generator, main landing gear or ram air turbine, can be is installed in this locale. The fairing provides a covering on the underside of the airplane with a smooth transition from the external fuselage surface to the fairing surface. A fairing can include a single, undivided surface, or a fairing can include multiple fairing panels attached to a frame structure. As another example, a protective fairing surface can be installed over a radar antenna on an airplane.
In some existing configurations, edge fairing panels can be directly attached to a vehicle body surface using fasteners. In other existing configurations, edge fairing panels can be attached to an angular frame that is fastened to the vehicle body and forms an edge of the fairing surface. In such a configuration, the fasteners that attach the angular frame to the vehicle body can sometimes be significantly misaligned with the fasteners that attach the fairing panels to the angular frame, which can cause a significant moment to be transferred to the vehicle body structure, resulting from an aerodynamic force on the fairing panel. In addition, the corner formed by the angular frame can sometimes have a relatively abrupt edge that can disturb aerodynamic flow over the external surface of the fairing panels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that attaches a fairing panel to a vehicle body, in some instances producing a smooth aerodynamic transition from the vehicle body surface to the fairing panel surface, without transferring a substantial moment resulting from the aerodynamic force on the fairing panel to the vehicle body structure.